3 Years Since Rin Died
by Hiyori Shiiba
Summary: Sepertinya Len melupakan sesuatu yang penting di dalam hidupnya. Kejadian apakah itu?


_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo, alur cerita kemana saja, humor garing, dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya.**_

* * *

_**Len POV**_

"Len! Pergilah!" teriakan gadis itu terus menggema di telingaku. A, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.. Tapi hanya satu yang kupikirkan saat itu, yaitu aku harus menyelamatkanmu! Rin!

"Tidaaakk!" teriakku sendiri yang mengakibatkan diriku terbangun. Hah, hah, kenapa aku memimpikannya lagi? Lucu sekali. Pikirku sembari melirik bingkai photo yang terletak di atas meja, kuambil bingkai photo itu dan terus kupandang. Huh, aku rindu kepadamu Rin, kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu pada saat itu? Tak terasa air mataku sudah memenuhi pipiku ini. Cepat-cepat kuhapus air mataku ini dan turun ke ruang makan. Ketika menuruni tangga, kulihat adikku sedang membuatkanku sarapan. Anak pintar.

"_Onii-san_? Sepertinya kau kelihatan kurang sehat. Apa kau ingin kubuatkan secangkir kopi hangat?" tanya adikku yang manis, Lenka. Seperti biasa, setiap pagi dia selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua. Seperti pasangan yang baru menikah saja.

"Hm, kau simpan saja dulu di meja makan. Aku mau cuci muka dulu." kataku yang langsung mengarah ke kamar mandi. "Baiklah," jawab Lenka. Kucuci mukaku, dan langsung berkaca ke cermin. 'Hm, ganteng juga diriku.' Pikirku sembari bergaya di depan cermin. _**DEG**_. Ke, kenapa aku merinding? Dan lagi kenapa bulu kudukku pada berdiri semua?! Aku pasti lagi pusing, lebih baik aku mencuci mukaku lagi saja. Setelah mencuci muka untuk kedua kalinya, aku pun berkaca lagi. A, apa?! Ke, kenapa ada wajah Rin di kaca?! Dan lagi, wajahnya pucat sekali. Ka, kalau begitu, berarti dia sedang di belakangku. Tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun (A/N: Sebenarnya Len takut kok. -_-), aku pun langsung membalikkan badanku dan melihat ke arah belakang. _**Siing .**_Ta, tak ada orang. Hahaha, pasti aku lagi pusing. Sudahlah, aku harus cepat-cepat pergi sekolah.

Kulirik jam dinding yang sekarang sudah pukul 06.25. "Lenka, kamu mau berangkat bersama denganku?" tanyaku sembari memakai dasi.

"Tak usah." jawab Lenka yang mukanya tak melihatku. Bukan berarti tak sopan sama kakaknya, tapi dia lagi sibuk memakai sepatu.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Lagipula _Onii-san_ kalau menyetir suka kencang, aku jadi takut." jawab kazusa dengan alasannya yang selalu sama. Huh, bilang saja ingin berangkat bersama pacarnya itu.

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin berangkat _bareng _dengan pacarmu itu," sahutku dengan dingin. Mendengar itu wajah adikku menjadi merah padam, ternyata memang benar.

"_Gak, gak _juga!" teriak Lenka yang berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah itu.

"Ya, sudah. Hati-hati saja, jangan sampai kau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan." kataku yang dari tadi sudah tertawa _cekikikan_.

"Hih! Memangnya _Onii-san_?!" teriak Lenka sembari mendorongku keluar rumah.

"Hahaha, iya, iya, tapi tidak perlu sekasar ini juga kan?" tanyaku sembari memakai helm di luar rumah.

"Memangnya aku memikirkannya?!" tanya adikku dengan nada kesal.

"Ya harus lah, _gini-gini _juga kan, aku ini _Onii-san_-mu." kataku sembari menaiki motor.

"Terserah!" teriak adikku sembari membanting pintu rumah.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali jika kau marah Lenka!" teriakku yang tak kalah besarnya, selesai berteriak, aku pun langsung berangkat dengan sepeda motorku ini.

Di dalam rumah, Lenka masih mengomel tentang kelakuan Len hari ini. "Hah, kenapa sih aku harus mempunyai _Onii-san_ seperti dia?! Menjengkelkan!" teriak Kazusa sembari melempar bantal ke arah dinding. (A/N: Kazusa mengerikan. ==") "_Bakaaaa_!" teriak Kazusa sembari melempar bantal ke arah dinding untuk kedua kalinya. 'Hah, hah, capek.' Pikir Kazusa sembari mengatur napasnya dan melemparkan dirinya ke tempat sofa.

_**DEG .**_

'Eh? Kenapa di sini dingin sekali? Dan lagi, kenapa aku merasa seperti dipandang oleh seseorang?' pikir Kazusa sembari memegangi tangannya itu. Hah, sudahlah , jangan di pikirkan, aku harus pergi ke sekolah. Tapi, kok, pacarku lama sekali sih? Pikirnya sembari memperhatikan sekeliling rumahnya itu.

_**TING TONG, TING TONG,**_

"Ah, itu pasti dia!" sahut Kazusa sembari berlari kecil ke arah pintu. Ketika membuka pintu, Kazusa pun langsung berkata, "Ah, kau lama sekali! Ke," perkataan Kazusa berhenti ketika membuka mata dan melihat orang yang ada di depannya itu. Tubuhnya tampak tambah merinding, dengan ketakutan, Kazusa pun berkata,

"Rin _nee-chan_?!"

"Huh, sudah macet, lampu merah lagi. Nanti akan datang apa lagi?" keluh diriku sendiri sembari memberi ancang-ancang untuk _menggas_. Tetapi sekarang mataku tertuju ke kaca spion. Lho? Kenapa di belakangku ada perempuan berbaju putih? Perasaan aku tidak membonceng siapa-siapa. Pikirku yang masih terus melihat kaca spion itu, tiba-tiba perempuan itu menengok ke kaca spionku. 'Wa, wajahnya mengerikan! Pucat! Dan lagi, dia mirip Rin!' Cepat-cepat ku balikkan mukaku untuk melihat ke belakang. **_Siing_**. _Gak, gak _ada siapa-siapa. Lalu yang tadi itu siapa? **_Tiinn, tinn._** Ah, rupanya sudah lampu hijau, aku terlalu serius memikirkannya, hah, sudahlah, lupakan saja kejadian tadi.

- Di kelas IX-4 -

"Woy! Bengong saja!" teriak sahabatku, tak lain adalah Rinto. Yup, dia itu sahabatku dari TK.

"Tahu aja kalau aku lagi bengong."

"Ya, iyalah. Hah, aneh-aneh saja." kata Rinto yang sudah duduk di sebelahku. Oh, ya, aku lupa bilang, kalau sebenarnya orang ini adalah pacarnya adikku. Hah, aku heran, kenapa adikku memilih cowok seperti ini ya?

"Heh, tadi kamu _gak _telat jemput Lenka kan?" tanyaku yang langsung melihat wajah Jin yang mulai memerah.

"Tahu deh," kata Rinto sembari tertawa cekikikan. Huh, menjengkalkan.

"Awas saja kalau terjadi apa-apa sama adikku yang manis ini." kataku sembari memperlihatkan otot-otot yang selalu kulatih ini.

"Hii, kakak iparku kok mengerikan sih?" tanya Rinto sembari memperlihatkan gaya ketakutan seorang anak perempuan.

"Hah, dasar, aneh-aneh saja kamu!" teriakku yang langsung menjitak kepalanya Rinto.

"Aw, sakit cewek cantik!" teriak Rinto.

"Dasar maniak jeruk!" teriakku yang tak kalah besarnya. Ketika asyik-asyiknya kami berteriak, tak sengaja kulihat di belakang Rinto ada perempuan memakai baju putih. 'Pe, perempuan yang tadi! Dan sekarang dia terlihat sangat menakutkan!'

"Ng? Kamu kenapa? Ada apa dengan mukamu? Seperti melihat hantu saja."

"A, a, a, aku harus pergi!" teriakku yang langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu kelas.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Rinto yang terheran karena melihat kelakuanku.

"Ke Toileeeett!"

'Ke, kenapa?! Kenapa dia mengikutiku? Siapa dia? Apa dia Rin?! Tapi aku ada salah apa sama dia? Kumohon, jangan ganggu aku!' Ketika serius membaca doa di kamar mandi, (?) tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah kamar mandi paling ujung. Mendengar itu, aku ketakutan setengah mati. Si, siapa?! Ja, jangan ganggu aku! Dan lagi, kenapa suara langkah kakinya makin lama makin mendekat?! Ada apa ini?! Aku hanya bisa menutup kedua mataku dengan tanganku sendiri. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dari ujung tenggorokannya. Dia mau berkata apa?! Ahh! Jangan ganggu aku!

"Le, Len? Kenapa kamu terlihat ketakutan?" Su, suara ini? Ini kan suaranya Rin? Ya! Ini pasti Rin! Dengan cepat kubuka kedua mataku untuk melihatnya, _**DEG.**_Ke, kenapa wajahnya terlihat menakutkan?!

"Uwaa!" teriakku yang langsung menutup mataku lagi dengan kedua tanganku.

"Lho? Kok? Kenapa Len?" tanyanya lagi. Suaranya memang suara Rin, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat menakutkan.

"Ka, kamu Rin?" tanyaku dengan gagap karena benar-benar ketakutan.

"Iya, ini aku, memangnya kenapa sih Len?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

"Kalau kamu Rin kenapa wajahmu menakutkan? Aku mau Rin dengan wajah yang manis!" teriakku yang sepertinya membuat Rin semakin tambah jengkel.

"Huh, dasar! Sifatmu sama sekali tidak berubah! Baiklah."

**_Wuussh._** Terdengar suara angin yang sangat kencang, ketika kubuka mataku lagi, kulihat perempuan berambut pendek dengan pita, berpakaian SMP, dan tak lain dia adalah Rin! Rin ketika masih kelas 2 SMP!

"Ka, kamu Rin kan?!" tanyaku yang masih agak ketakutan.

"Iya! Ini aku Rin! Masih saja _ngeyel!" _kata Rin sembari menggembungkan mulutnya.

"Haha, a, aku kangen kamu Rin!" teriakku yang langsung memeluknya. Aku kangen, harum ini, tubuh mungil ini, rambut halus ini, ini semua mirip dengan Rin. Aku kangen kamu Rin.

"Tunggu dulu," kata Rin sembari mendorong diriku dengan tangan mungilnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku yang sedikit heran dengan sikap Rin tadi.

"Apa kau lupa, hari ini hari apa?" tanya Rin yang sedang melayang ke atas dan duduk di atas selayaknya duduk di kursi.

"Sekarang hari Rabu."

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Tanggal 3."

"Bulan?"

"Bulan Maret."

"Apa kau tak ingat sama sekali sekarang hari apa?!" teriaknya seakan ingin menonjok diriku.

"Ma, maaf! Aku lupa!"

"Huh, pikirkanlah selama 5 menit!" teriak gadis mungil itu sembari membalikkan badannya agar tak bertatap muka denganku. Uh , tanggal 3 bulan Maret.. Ada apa ya? Uh, bingung! Tanggal 3, tanngal 3, tanggal 3, tanggal 3? Ah! Aku ingat! Itu tanggal jadianku dengan Karin! Tanggal 3 bulan Maret!

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanyanya sembari menarik bajuku. Ketika kulihat kembali Rin, sekarang penampilannya berubah, dia terlihat seperti gadis perempuan yang duduk di kelas 2 SMA, seperti diriku. Huh, aku rindu kamu Rin! Cepat-cepat kupeluk dirinya seerat mungkin, mau hantu, atau apa saja, aku tak peduli. Rin tetap Rin. Aku tetap menyukainya.

"Le, Len?" tanyanya lagi. Kini kulihat mukanya, wajahnya mulai memerah. Ini Rin, Rin yang sangat kucintai. Uh, andai saja dulu aku tak meninggalkanmu. Aku menyesal Rin! Menyesal! Tak terasa kini air mataku telah memenuhi pipiku.

"Len? Kenapa kamu menangis? Kenapa? Dan menangisi apa?" tanya Rin dengan cemas, kini dia menghapus air mataku dengan tangan mungilnya itu, kupegang erat tanggannya. Aku tak mau berpisah sekarang. Kau harus tetap di sini Rin! Setelah kulepaskan tangannya, Rin pun terdiam. Sepertinya dia dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Tak bisa Len. Aku tak bisa berada di sisimu. Sekarang aku ada di dunia lain. Bukan di duniamu, maafkan aku Len." jawab Rin sembari tersenyum masam.

"Kenapa?! Apa kau tak tahu? Aku rindu sekali kepadamu Rin! Apa kau tetap tak mengerti?!" teriakku. Kini aku benar-benar menangis. Menangis karena tak mau berpisah darimu Rin!

"Aku tahu Len! Aku tahu!" teriak Karin, kini dia pun ikut menangis, wajahnya memerah. Kenapa kau harus mati Rin? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati?

"Tahu apa kamu Rin? Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku!"

"Aku tahu! Tanggal 3 bulan Maret, kita merayakan hari jadi kita yang sudah setahun itu! Aku sudah merasakan firasat buruk di saat itu, oleh karena itu aku menyuruhmu pergi dengan alasan untuk membelikanku minum. Dan ternyata memang benar, aku akan meninggal di saat itu. Di tempat aku menungguimu, ternyata akan terjadi kebakaran.. Dan akhirnya aku pun meninggal." jelas Rin yang sudah benar-benar menangis menjadi-jadinya.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kamu tak ikut pergi? Dan mengapa kau malah meninggalkanku? Kau tak mengerti sama sekali tentang perasaanku!" teriakku, kini aku membalikkan badan supaya tak bertatapan mata dengannya.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu! Karena aku sudah merasakannya! Karena aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apa pun Len! Oleh karena itu aku tak ingin membiarkanmu mati. Karena aku berpikir, lebih baik aku saja yang mati!" teriak Rin, kini matanya bengkak. Air mata masih memenuhi pipinya. Pikirannya sama denganku. Kamu benar Rin. Aku yang salah.

"Rin.." kini aku mendekatkan diri ke Rin. Bukannya aku ingin menyakitimu Rin, aku hanya ingin menjagamu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Oh, ya, apa kau ingat sekarang hari apa?" tanya Rin sembari menghapus air mata dari pipinya, dan berusaha untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Ya, sekarang adalah tanggal jadian kita Karin."

"Ada yang lain?"

"Tidak, hanya segitu,"

"Kau melupakan 3 lagi Kazune,"

"Memang ada apa lagi?"

"Pertama, tanggal 3 adalah tanggal kematianku, kedua, sekarang sudah 3 tahunnya kematianku, dan ketiga, angka 3 adalah angka kesukaan kita Len. Apa kau lupa?" tanya Rin dengan wajah kecewa.

"Ma, maaf Rin, aku benar-benar lupa." jawabku dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Ya sudahlah, aku harus pergi Len." tanya Karin sembari membalikkan badannya.

"Pergi? Sekarang?"

"Iya, waktuku hanya sebentar Len, maafkan aku." jawab Rin yang sudah kembali terbang ke atas.

"Uh, jangan pergi Karin! Kumohon!"

"Tidak bisa Len, maaf, mungkin lain kali kita bisa berjumpa kembali." sahut Rin sembari tersenyum ke arahku.

"Tidak! Jangan! Kumohon!" teriakku yang ingin menggapai tangan Rin.

"Maaf Len, maaf." Kata Rin, sekarang dia kembali menangis. Wajahnya kini mulai menghilang, yang sekarang kulihat hanyalah atap kamar mandi. Tapi suaramu akan selalu abadi di hatiku. Seakan kamu berkata,

"Len, _daisuki_."

End.

* * *

_**Yo minna! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya!:3 /apanyayanglagi /inibarupertama. Bagaimana dengan ceritanya? Garing ya? Wkwk(?). Ya, saya hanya ingin bilang sebenarnya ini ceritanya Re-Post dari cerita lama saya.-. Hanya saja saya ganti karakternya, jadi maaf ya bagi yang sudah membacanya. -sungkem- /okeiniapa /skip. **_

_**Bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca cerita gaje ini dengan sangat saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak:' Kalau ada yang mau mengasih saran atau kritik silahkan ketik REG SPASI /skip /ditendang. Oke sekarang serius, bagi yang mau mengasih saya kritik atau saran dengan senang hati saya akan menyambut kalian dengan hangat(?), ya intinya saya dengan senang hati akan menerimanya:3 **_

_**Yosh, maaf kalau terlalu banyak ngomong(?), oke mungkin kita akan berjumpa lagi di lain kali! Jaa! :3**_


End file.
